Bloodsports
by The Lady Avaritia
Summary: He'd die a thousand little deaths like that, he thinks, and all together. Definitely better than murder. Or the one where the Kazekage and his personal assassin are enjoying each other behind closed doors. -dedication to killjoyvanillashadow-


Bloodsports

Naruto sits on the edge of the king sized bed, the darkness swelling and coiling around him, thick and suffocating like wet silk. The air in the room is heavy with the smell of sand and sex. A can of sake rests between his nimble sun-kissed fingers, his head rested against the dark cherry wood of the headboard. He lifts it up to take a lazy swig. The lukewarm alcohol leaves a faint burning trail down his throat. The young man sighs contently, his lips twitching in a faint smile of conceit, baring his wickedly sharp canines. The Kyubi purrs happily at the back of his head, striding in circles around his core where it is sealed. Both container and demon are sated. Possession. Blood. The fox thrives. Love. Sex. Naruto is happy.

He looks down at where his lover is spread on his own side of the bed, his delicate porcelain body relaxed in repose. His lithe deadly muscles are loose beneath the soft creamy skin, marked lovingly with bruises and scratches.

Mine, Kyubi growls in Naruto's head. The boy's soft azure eyes flash red for a moment. Ours. Gaara. Our mate. Our savior. Our master. His breathing is light and easy, his thin back rising and falling rhythmically with each inhale. His face is planted in one of the overstuffed soft pillows, his brick red hair spilling around like a pool of blood and cruelty to frame his perfect sharp profile.

His master has always been lovely. Even when he saved Naruto. His gorgeous turquoise eyes had been narrowed with barely stifled fury, his soft lips pressed in a firm line of merciless destruction, as the blood of civilians splattered around him at his beckoning. At his will. He had walked to Naruto with easy graceful movents, his thin frame swaying like a willow in wind, and offered him his delicate hand, the pale skin stained with dirty dark blood. Naruto had been hesitant to take it in his own grubby palm. The cold skin had been so soft, whereas Naruto's own hand was callused and scarred.

"I saved your life," he had said softly. "It's mine now. You owe me a debt."

And Naruto… he had followed, had followed this lovely frail killer boy with his wintery eyes and hair the color of enemy blood, as the Kyubi roared inside him.

_Claim him, claim him, claim him, claimhimclaimhimclaimhimCLAIM HIM!_

He had left Konoha that day, and he had never looked back. Gaara had become the center of his universe.

Naruto took another sip of his sake, and swept a look around the room, stretching his senses out. Nothing. Night. Darkness. Calmness. No threats to him or to his master. The room, naturally, looked as though battle had been fought in it, as it usually happened after their messy enthusiastic lovemaking. Objects had been knocked over. There were clothes all over the thick ruby red carpet on the floor – Gaara's white and blue Kazekage robes, Naruto's ANBU garb… Naruto smirked to himself. Master was as eager as him when it came right down to getting skin on skin. With a soft sigh the Kazekage's personal bodyguard and assassin slid beneath the soft silk sheets. He bent his lean muscular body over the slighter frame of his master to press a kiss against the crook of his neck. Then he laid a line of fluttering kisses down the line of his spine, and rested his head at the dip in the small of his beck. Master was solid and warm against him. Naruto threw an arm around his slender waist. Gaara let out a garbled sound and shifted slightly, his thin long fingers digging in the sheets. The blonde smiled softly, fondly. He hoped that Master wouldn't have any nightmares tonight, but it was always hard to tell. Naruto could kill anything that caused his master grief, save for the terrors that plagued his dreams. This was the cost of Gaara's power – the faces of those he had trampled over for it screaming at him from beyond the grave and the depths of his own guilty consciousness. That's why Naruto had become his hands. That's why Naruto killed for him. Though he missed the days when he and master killed together. When Master, covered in blood, his eyes wide and insane, and his mouth a cruel slash of laughter across his face would move as if dancing towards him though piles of smoke, ashes, rubble and dead remnants to reach Naruto and kiss him, and embrace him, their bloodstained bodies pressing close together. Now only he killed, silently, efficiently, and returned to his master's side with the faint whiff of blood clinging to his sun kissed skin. Master was always pleased when Naruto came back from his missions successfully. He rewarded him with affection and warmth that he rarely allowed himself to display otherwise. He would kiss him and pet him and hold him close. Naruto fell asleep with thoughts of his master's beautiful hands, and woke up to the pleasant sensation of being scratches behind the ears. He purred softly, pressing his head up to the soft palm touching him. He heard Master chuckle, and smiled as well.

"Good morning, pet," Gaara said softly, his voice raspy from sleeping.

"Good morning, master," Naruto replied in a murmur, and cuddled up against the slender pale body.

Gaara was petting his hair lazily, twirling his fingers in the blonde locks. He leaned down over Naruto and pressed a soft kiss to the assassin's full lips.

"Delicious," he praised, and then kissed his pet's cheeks and closed lids. Naruto almost mewled.

"Sometimes I think you're more of a cat than a fox," Gaara joked.

Naruto found it in him to scowl half-heartedly, but master's cold pale lips eased the frown creases away from his face. Master pulls him close against his chest, and they just lay together in the silence of morning. Gaara touches him absent-mindedly, and kisses him occasionally. He nibbles distractedly on one of Naruto's fluffy orange ears, which makes the blonde whimper in pleasure. His ears are very sensitive. Gaara caresses his hip, where the kanji for his name is engraved, marking Naruto as his property. His. Naruto is all his. His warmth, beauty, power, deadliness, are all Gaara's to love and cherish and use as he pleases. Only Gaara could appreciate him to his fullest. When he's first found him, all those years ago in Konoha, the year he took the Chuunin exams, he knew that he had to make him his property. Shukaku's roar had been almost thunderous in his head.

MATE HIM!

The gorgeous blonde had been curled up on himself, whimpering and shivering as the crowd of Konoha villagers assaulted him. The sense of déjà vu slammed in Gaara's chest with rib cracking force. He had been furious. And hungry. Blood. Flesh. And then the fearful blue eyes looking up at him. Eyes the color of a summer sky. The eyes of his… mate. As soon as he felt the rough grubby palm press against his own blood slicked one Shukaku had quieted down. All previous thoughts…

Death, blood, flesh, bones, kill, destroy, rip, guts, hunger, feed…

And then nothing. Naruto. Just that.

The cacophony in his head, the constant roar of violence and starvation that plagued his everyday life had narrowed down, become concentrated in a single point of light and that point was Naruto, and everything else just came down to him. It really was as simple as that. He kissed Naruto's soft lips, bestowing a long deep kiss on them. He wanted to sear himself into the other male's flesh, to ingrain himself, to leave a mark so obvious and gross that no one would dare question his ownership. Naruto molds his body against him with a soft sound, pressing their chests together, his hands hovering uncertainly, waiting for a permission to touch. Gaara smiles benevolently as he pulls away for later.

"You may embrace me," he murmurs against the soft sun-kissed skin of Naruto's neck, kissing the spot over his pulse, feeling the steady beat of blood and life there. He bites down lightly just as he feels warm dry palms settle on his hipbones. The blonde throws his head back and moans, his eyes fluttering close, long thick golden lashes brushing over his cheeks. Gaara's lovely pale hands fly over his back, long slender fingers digging into the hard muscles. His pet grinds against him helplessly with the kind of need and desperation that makes the Shukaku roar with triumph.

He leaves a trail of bites down the smooth column of Naruto's neck, and kisses his lips with blood still in his mouth. Naruto pulls him closer, their bodies pressing so tight that the lines where one ends and the other begins become blurred.

"Master…" Naruto gasps when Gaara breaks the kiss.

The redhead chuckles darkly, his eyes wide and dark with desire.

"Yes pet?"

"I want you… master…"

Gaara laughs, running a hand through messy golden locks.

"You truly are insatiable… Was last night not enough for you? Very well – have me."

Naruto sighs softly, a smile of adoration and gratitude lighting up his face. His master is always so indulgent. He leans over him to the bedside table. He slicks a generous amount of lubricant on his fingers. He is always careful with preparing his master. Even though they both heal faster than average, hurting his beautiful, gentle lover seems like the height of blasphemy.

Gaara gasps and arches his back sharply when he feels a finger at his opening, pushing in. He grips fistfuls of the silk sheets, his eyes fluttering shut. Naruto kisses his collarbone and shoulders while adding a second finger. The Kazekage turns around, burying his flushed face in one of the huge pillows. His beloved stretches him carefully, then palms his own hard length, covering it in whatever is left of the lubricant.

"Tell me when to move, master," he says softly in the other's ear, as he grips his skinny hips and positions himself. Gaara nods and lets out a small whimper. Naruto kisses it away as he slowly pushes inside him, sliding in the tight heat of his mate's quivering body. He feels whole. Gaara's whole thin frame is taut with pressure. Finally he lets out a hissing breath between his teeth and nods. Naruto rocks his hips gently, settling a rhythm. Gaara rolls his hips to meet each deep thrust, his arms moving once again to embrace his other half. Naruto holds him so tight he leaves blue and purple handprints on his creamy skin. They lovemaking is silent, but they hardly need any words. This is what being complete feels like. This is what coming home means. Home is in each other's arms. Gaara is letting out soft gasps though his half-parted lips, his carved ivory face flushed a light dusty pink, his perfect smooth skin covered in a light glimmering sheen of sweat. He arches against Naruto and rests his head on the other man's shoulder.

"Close…" he whispers softly. Naruto lays a kiss on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

"Y-yeah…" he mutters. His thrusts become faster, more brutal. Gaara;s matchstick fingers wind up in his hair, and start tugging at the fur of his ears. He hisses.

"Master…"

"Inside me pet," Gaara orders, "Now."

They come together, all at once in a flash of absolute perfection and it's like fireworks and murder. He'd die a thousand little deaths like this, he thinks, and all of them together. Gaara slumps against his sculptured chest, pleasantly tired.

"The Kazekage needs to work," he mutters, as he laps salty drops of sweat from Naruto's pecks. The blonde smiles a little.

"Maybe he should give himself a day off."

"Telling me what to do, pet?" Gaara growls playfully, nipping at his nipple. Naruto moans softly, the small bite sending aftershocks to his spent cock, still buries in his master's tight body.

"N-no, master…"

"Good boy. Let's go shower."

They stumble into the bathroom not strictly in a straight line. The water is warm and pleasant on their heated bodies. Gaara starts washing Naruto's hair gently, massaging his scalp with his clever thin fingers, making him purr in the process.

"I … don't think I'm up for round two yet," Naruto laughs tiredly, as the other man tugs his flattened ears. Gaara chuckles.

"Fine then," and pets him.

They kiss under the spray, a coming together of lips, bodies, minds, souls.

Definitely better than murder.


End file.
